


Co się dzieje z Aomine?

by brxkenprxmise



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenprxmise/pseuds/brxkenprxmise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami główkuje co się dzieje z jego chłopakiem. Czy rozwiąże tą zagadkę? YAOI / AOKAGA / ONE-SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co się dzieje z Aomine?

**Author's Note:**

> Moj pierwszy, krotki one shot AoKaga. Mam nadzieje, ze sie bedzie podobac:)

W ostatnim czasie było coś nie tak, pomyślał Kagami. Wszystko było, teoretycznie, w porządku. Biegnące swoim torem i we właściwym czasie, jednakże... coś się zmieniło. Nie mógł jednak owej zmiany nazwać czymś złym. Może właśnie dlatego nie wiedział czy ma prawo zacząć wgłębiać się w ten temat czy zostawić go w spokoju.

\- Ej, Kagami, co chcesz do jedzenia? Bo dzwonię do tej nowej knajpy i.. - właśnie o tym mówił. O tej zmianie. Kto by pomyślał, że Aomine Daiki, w swojej własnej, jakże irytującej osobie, zapyta się go o to, co chce jeść. Nikt.

\- Eee – wydukał siedząc koło swojego chłopaka na sofie i patrząc się na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem – może teriyaki? - zaproponował wiedząc, że odpowiedź będzie pozytywna a on dalej będzie dryfować w swoich myślach i podejrzeniach.

Chociażby sytuacja z paru dni, kiedy grali mecz towarzyski z Midorimą i Kise. Jakby nigdy nic, Aomine podszedł do niego i się do niego przytulił. Na domiar dziwnego, byli w dwóch przeciwnych drużynach. Zamiast rzucania się przezwiskami, popychankami, wrzaskami, Aomine do niego podszedł i się po prostu przytulił.

Tak, byli oficjalnie para. Ale w ich związku takie rzeczy miały jedynie miejsce po intensywnym i długim seksie. Czyżby Kagami był tak zajęty, że nie zauważył... czegoś?

\- A teraz powiedz mi, głupku, o czym tak myślisz cały czas bo już mnie trochę denerwujesz - mruknął Daiki klaszcząc przed jego nosem. Wyrwany z zamyśleń, czerwonowłosy pokiwał jedynie głową i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Przystojnego chłopaka. Fajnego chłopaka. Uśmiechniętego chłopaka.

\- Co się stało, Aomine? - zapytał, nie panując nad swoimi słowami. Musiał się dowiedzieć. Może rzeczywiście był tępy.

\- Eh?

\- Nie eh, tylko mów co się stało. Jesteś jakiś dziwny, nie poznaję cie. To znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle. Śmiejesz się ostatnio ciągle jakoś dziwnie, to znaczy nie dziwnie, ale no jednak nie jak ty. I sie przytulasz. Przy innych. Specjalnie to robisz? Albo nie wiem, może... może jakoś źle się czujesz i starasz się mi cos przekazać? W sumie to byłoby w twoim stylu. Więc? Co jest? Nie każ mi nad tym główkować, dobra? Jestem głodny.

Aomine patrząc sie na swojego, jakże wylewnego chłopaka, nie wiedział za bardzo jak ma zareagować. Chyba nigdy nie usłyszał w swoim kierunku tyle zarzutów (no, chyba nie) na raz. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał ogólny sens tego słowotoku i... zaczął się śmiać.

\- Jesteś czasami gorszy od bab, Kagami – śmiał się dalej, klepiąc czerwonowłosego po udzie. Kagami jedynie się skrzywił i już wiedział, że przez następne dwa miesiące będzie tematem żartów.

\- Chyba jednak zmieniam zdanie, nie możesz u mnie nocować – powiedział poważnie patrząc się na Daiki'iego, który ocierał łzy z oczu. Słysząc jego słowa, odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął kącikiem ust. Nic nie mówiąc, przybliżył się do chłopaka i złożył na jego ustach niewinnego całusa.

\- Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy.

Kagami westchnął wplatając palce w niebieskie włosy swojego chłopaka, przyciagnął go bliżej atakując jego wargi. Rozwiazywanie zagadki pod tytułem „Co się dzieje z Aomine" zostało oficjalnie przesunięte na dalszy plan.


End file.
